lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The LEGO Blazer Movie
Trail Blazer Studios |distributed = |basedon = LEGO Blazer Comics by Trailblazer101 |rating = |release = September 7th, 2018 September 14th, 2018 |runtime = 102 minutes |language = English |pre = |succ = The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions The LEGO Shado Movie The LEGO LMMCU Show The Brick Resistance Untitled The LEGO Shado Movie sequel Wikiverse Warriors The LEGO Blazer Movie 3 }} }} The LEGO Blazer Movie is a 2018 science fiction adventure comedy film based on Trail's scrapped Blazer Comics LEGO theme. It was directed, written, produced, and composed by Trailblazer101. The film was developed by , and Trail Blazer Studios, and distributed by . It is the first film installment in ''The LEGO Blazer Movie'' franchise, which is connected to , and was released on September 7th, 2018, internationally and on September 14th, 2018, in the United States. Two sequels, The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions and The LEGO Blazer Movie 3, are scheduled to be released in September of 2021 and September of 2024, respectively, while four spin-off films, The LEGO Shado Movie, The Brick Resistance, an untitled The LEGO Shado Movie sequel, and Wikiverse Warriors, are scheduled to be released in February of 2022, September of 2022, February of 2024, and June of 2024, respectively, and a spin-off TV series, The LEGO LMMCU Show, is scheduled to premiere in June of 2022 on The LMMCU. A promotional short film for the film, The Long Trail, was released in December of 2018 as additional material on the home video releases of the film. Synopsis On a journey throughout the Wikiverse, Trail Blazer, a recent outcast from his home town, has stumbled upon the LMMCU, a land where anyone can create (almost) anything their imagination provides them with. There, our hero befriends its residents but is exiled after setting free a dastardly evil force. Trail sets out on a mission to unite the LMMCU and stop the evil that he unleashed with Lord Blox before he fulfills his goal to insert viruses throughout the Wikiverse causing all of it to become corrupt, while Trail learns to become a better person on his journey of self-reflection. Characters Main Characters/Protagonists * Trail Blazer : A mutant with the power to control fire and heat, which allows him to shoot fire, fly in a "Burst Mode", and be immune to heat and burns, who is a newcomer to the LMMCU after being outcasted from his home town, and is the cause for accidentally releasing Lord Blox from his imprisonment. Trail has a bit of a temper which coincides with bursts of fiery rage, but he often keeps his cool unless provoked. Trail befriends multiple people on his journey to right his wrongs to save the Wikiverse. Trail is based on the LMMCU Wiki user and the film's creator, Trailblazer101. * Morph : A mutant with the power to stretch and shape his body into (almost) anything and is skilled with super strength. Morph takes some situations a bit seriously and doesn't always see through people when they are joking or lying. Morph becomes one of Trail's earliest friends and is revealed to be from Trail's home town. Morph is based on one of the creator's friends from real life. * Blizzard : A mutant with the power to control ice and cold through his powered exosuit that he reverse-engineered from a Mørk battle suit. Blizzard's powers are the polar-opposites of Trail's powers and he often uses them to keep him cooled down. Blizzard is a skilled genius in the fields of science and engineering and uses his skills to build mass contraptions out of the weirdest sorts of LEGO bricks. Blizzard becomes one of Trail's earliest friends and is revealed to be from Trail's home town, alongside Morph. Blizzard is based on one of the creator's friends from real life. Major Characters * Miles "Marty" McCoy : A mutant with the power to control the properties of any type of metal using his metal gauntlets. Miles is the profound founder and leader of the LMMCU Team and believes in trusting everyone that visits it, especially those in need. With his trusting in others, Miles has a hard time seeing through those with darker intentions, and can sometimes be easily manipulated and tricked. Miles is based on the LMMCU Wiki founder and former user, MilesRS677. * Shade Narwhalton : A mutant with the power to control water physics, which allows him to summon massive waves and swim with immense speed, and can communicate with the sea creatures. Shade is often seen as a gentleman and studies those with mental therapy. Shade is the ruler of the Kingdom of Atlantis and uses his people skills to maintain a strong lead over his kingdom. Shade is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, ShadeTheNarwhal. * GameTime : A mutant with the power to create works of art and technology out of the LEGO bricks surround him. GameTime is a very creative-minded individual who likes to joke around a lot, but sometimes his jokes get the better of himself. Despite that, GameTime finds ways to bring new-light on tough situations to lighten the mood of his fellow Wikiers. GameTime is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, RealGameTime. * Captain Sear : A mutant with the power to control the earth around him to grant himself with immense strength. Sear is a noble figure on the LMMCU Team and serves as it's co-leader alongside Miles. Sear is a skilled captain in aerodynamics and can see through the most complex and trickiest situations to determine the likely answers and outcomes, which he uses to strategize thorough plans for the rest of the LMMCU Team. Sear is based on the former LMMCU Wiki user, Searingjet. * Skylander Lord III : A mutant with the power to change his appearance into any creature at will. Sky is a caring individual who has gone through a troubling past but finds ways to keep his spirit lifted high into the sky. Sky uses his care for others and a positive attitude to bring hope to the LMMCU Team, even in their darkest hour of need. Sky is the ruler of the Sky Lands, where he takes care of a wide variety of specialized creatures, however, loses it all when the Sky Lands are destroyed by Lord Blox and sink into Atlantis, an event he dies from. Sky is based on the former LMMCU Wiki user, Skylanderlord3. * Red Shogun : A mutant with the power to unleash unbridled bursts of rage all at once, or at given times to build up his rage. Red is a skilled samurai warrior who was trained in the art of Spinjitzu. Red uses his built-up rage to empower his motivational attacks against Lord Blox's Mørk army. Despite his rage, Red can be seen as an innocent person at times, but often has a hard time seeing far from his self well-being. Red is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, Red Shogun. * iNinja : A mutant with the power to absorb and create energy. iNinja is a kind person who keeps a bit to himself, often hiding away to play video games rather than to train. iNinja is a skilled ninja and a trainee of Red's and uses his ninja skills to sometimes hide away from others to mind his own business, but is more of a caring person. iNinja is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, iNinjago. * Trigger : A mutant with the power to trigger himself and those around him into becoming very angry, with his anger allowing him to transform into a gremlin. Trigger is often misunderstood for his capabilities and can be quite calm and peaceful, and has a wide range of skills and creativity that he uses to help the LMMCU Team. Trigger is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, Trigger Happy the Gremlin. * Pixel Fox : A mutant with the power to shoot lasers from his 3D gaming glasses which cause a pixelated effect. Pixel is easily tempered at times but manages to get passed it by seeing things through his own view. Pixel often finds his views to be the key to solve certain situations, and even takes the situation into his own hands when he sees fit. Pixel is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, PixelFox666. Minor Characters * Inferno Kill Z : A mutant with agility-based powers and is a skilled sports player. Inferno responds to things quite literally and often sees a different view of the truth than others. Inferno uses his sports skills to act well in fighting and to coordinate strategic plans for the LMMCU Team. Inferno is based on the Discord user and one of the creator's friends from real life, InfernoKillZ. * AD : A mutant with the power to control various types of toxic chemicals that he uses to harm his enemies and can inflict different diseases and poisons onto them. AD can also use his dark magic to cast curses on others and banish them to other realms in the Wikiverse. AD is the ruler of the Underworld and has been so for many eons. AD is a calm and sentimental individual who steers clear from others and the outside world, which is why he chose to rule over the Underworld in the first place. AD is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, AD744. * Dr. Aidan Quinn : A profound highly-intellectual scientist and chemist who accidentally gained mutant powers over poisonous chemicals through one of his own failed experiments. Aidan is from the city of Quinnsburgh where he housed all of his different experiments until they were shut down due to there chaotic ways. Aidan is a simple-minded individual who is very creative with his ideas and experiments and likes to handle different sorts of things. Aidan is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, Dr Aidan Quinn. * The Fun Streamer : A mutant with the power of sound and can control the vocal and sonar aspects of different objects to cause explosions, sound waves, and sonar blasts, and can manipulate these further with his Sonar Horn and voice inhibitor. Fun is a fairly casual individual who likes to mess around a lot but can find the good in troublesome situations. Fun is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, thefunstreamer. * Ender Monkey : A mutant with the power of air and winds which he uses to cause various wind currents, tornadoes, and rapid storms to move his opponents out of his way. Monkey can also use his powers to transport himself to different locations by using incredibly fast winds, appearing as if it is a form of teleportation, and can bring others with him on wind currents. Monkey is also a highly experienced engineer who uses his techniques to design several types of artillery and gaming weapons for the LMMCU Team. Monkey is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, Endermonkeyx99. * Flakey : A mutant with the power of nature and can control various types of plants to use them as additional weapons when in combat and different modes of transportation for herself and other members of the LMMCU Team. Flakey finds passion in doing things fairly easily, which she accomplishes by using her plants. Flakey is also a highly-trained soldier and helps protect the Wikiverse from dangerous threats. Flakey is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, Skittleflake. * Vesp Light : A mutant with light-based powers who can illuminate dark areas and shoot light energy blasts from her hands, while also being able to harness other forms of light from external objects through the use of her Light Scepter. Vesp is a creative and heartwarming individual who is passionate about her creative ideas and uses them to benefit in tough situations. Vesp is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, VesperalLight. * Dimensional Paradox : A mutant with the power to control dimensional rifts and can use them to travel between dimensions. Paradox is a kind person who has an enormous sense of humor but sometimes takes problems further than necessary. Paradox traveled from his home dimension to warn the LMMCU Team about a looming threat in the film's post-credits scene. Paradox is based on the former LMMCU Wiki Discord user, Dimensional Paradox. * Jimbo Wales : A person who is the co-creator and ruler of the Wikiverse and has powers to create anything he can think of in his mind by performing Master Building. He is Trail Blazer's mentor. Jimbo believes that all people deserve a chance to prove who they truly are and helps the LMMCU Team in indirectly defeating Lord Blox, despite him having publicized views on the horrendous capabilities and restrictions of mutants and believes that they should be heavily monitored and contained. Jimbo is based on the founder , who has a cameo as himself in the film. Antagonists * Shado : A mutant with the power to control shadows and darkness which are generated from dark energy that originated from The Shadow Realm. Shado is the general of Lord Blox's Mørk army and is a master tactician, marksman, and an assassin. Shado believes that aiding in Lord Blox's takeover of the Wikiverse will allow him to prove himself as a noble warrior to gain a high rank in the prophesied new world. Shado is based on an original concept for the character that was created by Red Shogun before he joined the LMMCU Wiki. * Lord Blox : A person who is the forgotten co-creator of the Wikiverse and was corrupted by the powers of the Dark Rift and gained control of the Shadow Realm and its' Mørk civilization which he used to form his army to conquer the rest of the Wikiverse from his former ally and friend, Jimbo Wales, so he can have his rightful share of control over it. Blox believes that since he was wrongfully betrayed and forgotten about by his former colleagues, he deserves his right to make the Wikiverse run under a fit leader and wants to control the whole Wikiverse in his vision. Blox is voiced by . Music To be added Trailers * ''The LEGO Blazer Movie'' - Official Trailer Future Sequels Two sequels, The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions and The LEGO Blazer Movie 3, are in development and are scheduled to be released in September of 2021 and September of 2024, respectively. Broken Dimensions will be set 2 years after the events of The LEGO Blazer Movie and will be centered on the LMMCU Team, which is now being lead by Trail Blazer, as they work with Dimensional Paradox, a newcomer from an alternate dimension, to stop the looming threat of Riftaar and his goal to destroy the dimensional fractions of the Wikiverse to merge it into one new universe under his rule. The LEGO Blazer Movie 3 will be centered on a more character-driven story involving a new personal threat against Trail and the consequences of his actions from the previous films. Spin-offs Four spin-off films, The LEGO Shado Movie, The Brick Resistance, an untitled The LEGO Shado Movie sequel, and Wikiverse Warriors, are in development and are scheduled to be released in February of 2022, September of 2022, February of 2024, and June of 2024, respectively. The LEGO Shado Movie will be set before the events of The LEGO Blazer Movie and will be centered on the character Shado and his origin in becoming the general of Lord Blox's Mørk army, which was briefly touched upon in the short film, The Long Trail. The Brick Resistance will be set after the events of The LEGO Blazer Movie and The LEGO LMMCU Show, and will be centered on the duo Morph and Blizzard as they struggle with conflicts from their past while they work with the LMMCU Team to form a new resistance against the reincarnated form of Riftaar after he was initially killed in The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions. The untitled The LEGO Shado Movie sequel will be set after the events of The LEGO Blazer Movie and will be centered on Shado as he goes on a solo mission after dispersing from Lord Blox's forces following his defeat. Wikiverse Warriors will be set after the events of Broken Dimensions and will be centered on a team of new original characters featured in Broken Dimensions who are dimension travelers which are lead by Raven to protect the Wikiverse and stop a series of dimensional breaches orchestrated by the estranged Sondare, causing the alternate universes of the entire Wikiverse to merge into one. Short Films A promotional short film, The Long Trail, was included in the home video releases of The LEGO Blazer Movie which released in December 2018. The short film is set before the events of the film and establishes mysterious connections between Trail Blazer, Jimbo Wales, Shado, and Lord Blox that were previously cut from The LEGO Blazer Movie. TV Series A spin-off TV series, The LEGO LMMCU Show, is in development and is scheduled to premiere in June of 2022 on The LMMCU. The series will be set after the events of The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions and will center on members of the LMMCU Team as they face a new opponent that causes internal tensions within the team, as a means of diverting them from his true plan. Trivia * The film is influenced by other products including and , and by other LMMCU Wiki user projects including The GameTime Movie and Vesperal Comics. It is also influenced by parts of the creator's personal life with some of the storytelling, themes, character struggles, and plot details. * The film is dedicated to Trail's real-life friend, Duren, who passed away in January of 2018 due to an asthma attack. A character based on him is mentioned by Trail Blazer to have been a friend of his from the Crestal Realm who passed away during Lord Blox's invasion of the realm whose passing motivates Trail to combat against Blox and protect everyone in the Wikiverse. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Warner Bros. Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie (franchise) Category:Films Category:Movies Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Movies Category:Lego movies Category:Kids Movies Category:User-Based Movies Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Comedy Films Category:PG Category:September Category:2018 Category:10/10 IGN Category:Wikiverse Category:LMMCU Award nominees